


A Credo story

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC4, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: DMC4 events but showing some behind the scene and the point of view of Credo
Relationships: Credo & Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)





	A Credo story

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

Credo woke up very early that morning. As captain of the Holy Knights,he couldn't have time for nonsense because he had to preside over the guards of His Holiness. But that didn't impede him to wake up his little sister before go outside.

And so,he went in her bedroom. When he entered the room,he saw his sister getting ready for her day as singer for the Order.  
He was amazed how beautiful she looked. Her long brown hair stood out against her wonderful white Order's dress.

" _Good morning,Kyrie._ ", Credo said serious.

Credo wanted to be less formal with his sister,only for a day, but his authority attitude didn't allow it.  
But for Kyrie that wasn't a problem at all. She was used to his brother manners and she knew perfectly how much responsibilities he had got as captain. And, conscious of that, she smiled at her older brother to make him a little less worried.

" _Good morning, Credo. Are you going to the headquarters?_ ",Kyrie asked with her gentle tone.

" _Yes. I've got several things to do._ ", Credo replied serious without shining any kind of feeling.

" _In that case,good luck. I hope you'll be able to be there in time for my concert._ ",Kyrie said giving his brother a joyful smile.

" _I'll try my best._ ", Credo replied austere. Despite he didn't show it,he was really proud of his little sister and it would be of his liking be there for Kyrie's more important day. But the duty called him and he had to leave her sister.

 _"I'm sorry, Kyrie. I have to go._ "

" _Don't worry. I know. See you later,then."_ ,Kyrie replied a bit happy and a bit sad because she didn't want that her brother was so busy with his work,at least that day.

But Credo couldn't have time and so, after had said goodbye to his sister, he went outside and he headed the Order headquarters.

Once in there he met His Holiness. To show him his respect,Credo knelt in front of him.

"Your _Holiness._ ",he said.

" _Credo. Today is the day of my ascension. Do you remeber that, Don't you... Credo?_ ", His Holiness tone was really authoritarian despite it was hide by an old voice.

Credo didn't stand who addres him with such authority. But with His Holiness it was different. Credo really believed at His Holiness' words and he didn't want to ruin everything because of his stupid feelings and so he decided to pretend that everything was fine.

" _I can't forget it, Your Holiness_ ",Credo replied without shining his true feelings.

" _Good to know._ ",His Holiness replied patting Credo on his left shoulder and leaving him.

As soon as His Holiness left, Credo stood up heading towards his office.

Once in there he sat down at the desk, finishing to fill out some papers from the day before.

After a little while,Credo heard knock at the door. He knew exactly who was and he let him came in.

" _Come in!_ ", Credo said while he was busy finishing his work.

As soon as the door opened,he saw Nero came in.

" _Why did you take so long?_ ", Credo addressed Nero with a bothered tone.

" _I overslept._ ",Nero said sitting down in front of Credo,forgetting to close the door.

Credo stood up and closed the door in Nero's place, because he didn't want that someone else listened to what he had to say to Nero.

" _I've got a mission for you. As always,you can't talk to anyone about it._ "

" _Wait. Just today? C'mon Credo, today is Kyrie's day. I promised her to be there. You can't ask to someone else?_ ",Nero asked annoyed because he really wanted to be there for Kyrie.

Credo knew perfectly how much Nero cares about his sister,but he had no choice. Unfortunately,the duty called them.

" _No,Nero. You're the only one who is able to clear that mess quickly. And be sure of don't use your gun. Today is also the festival of the sword; if people see a Holy Knight use a gun,we will lose our_ credibility."

" _Tsk. So be it._ ",Nero replied really bothered.

" _I'm sorry, Nero_ ",Credo thought.

But Nero noticed that something was upset Credo.

" _What's wrong?_ ",Nero asked.

Credo didn't want to say him the truth and,in no time, he found something else to divert the conversation. And he noticed that Nero's right arm was still bandaged.

" _How is your arm doing?_ "

" _If I say is still injured, will someone work in my place?!_ ",Nero replied angry, looking at his right arm.

Credo didn't reply. But he understood that after the month ago accident, Nero had changed; like something in him had just woken up.

But Nero realised he went too far and he apologised to Credo.

"I'm _sorry. I will take care of the problem. Where's it?_ "

" _In the Mitis Forest. By the way, your sword is still in repair. You would have to use another one._ ",Credo said serious, knowing how Nero could react.

And,of course, that news bothered Nero a lot, because for him the Red Queen was like a loyal companion.

" _What? Great, I can use neither my sword!_ ",Nero shouted slamming the door while he was going outside.

Credo remained in the office alone. He knew Nero's temper and he also knew,despite all, Nero would had completed the mission that he entrusted him, somehow.

" _Don't worry, Nero. Your sword will be with you soon._ ",Credo thought while he was resuming his work.  
Despite he didn't show it, Credo really cared about him. After all,Nero was grew up with Credo and his family and for him,Nero was like a little brother.

As soon as he finished his work, Credo looked at the clock on his desk and he noticed that only a half hour was left before the begining of Kyrie's ceremony.

" _Good. I'm in time._ ", Credo thought while he was getting ready for going to the church where he had to preside over the Holy Knights.

As soon as he arrived at the church, Credo commanded the Holy Knights to get in position,so as to avoid that someone could attack His Holiness.

Before open the ceremony,Kyrie saw his brother and she was really happy for that.

" _Credo,you made it._ ",Kyrie said happy, while she was approaching her brother.

" _Sure._ ",Credo replied serious.

As captain of the Holy Knights,he couldn't show his true feelings like another person, because if other knights had seen him let himself go, he would have lost any kind of credibility. And for that he didn't smile at his little sister, despite he was really proud of her.

" _I'm sorry, Kyrie. When we are home, I will give you more attentions. I promise you._ ", Credo thought,remaining impassive in front of her.

But Kyrie knew how his brother was, and she didn't care about how much harsh he can be, for her,in that moment, was enough his presence.

" _You know,I feel a little uncomfortable. I hope all goes well._ ",Kyrie said smiling nervously at her brother.

Credo could only imagine what his sister was going through.  
Without betraying his attitude, Credo said only one thing that made Kyrie less worried.

" _Think to what our parents were used to say us._ "

In that moment Kyrie remebered their words.

" _Never doubt of yourself and all the things will go well._ "

That words echoed in her mind, making her more confident.

" _Thank you, Credo._ ",Kyrie said gently at his brother,while she was about to go on stage.

When Credo heard his sister's voice, he was totally amazed. He could never imagine his sister had got such a beautiful voice when she sang.

As soon as her ceremony was over,Kyrie was more relaxed also because she saw Nero among the public.

\---

While His Holiness was celebrating the Mass, Credo for a moment looked at Nero. He was happy to see him among the other people because that meant he made in his mission. But he didn't show his happiness. He addressed him a thought.

" _In the end,you made it.Well done, Nero._ "

After that Credo resumed listening to the Mass.

\---

  
But when the Mass was over, Credo couldn't believe at his own eyes. A man with a Red coat turned up and shot at the pope.

"Your Holiness!", Credo yelled while he was unsheating his sword.

When the other Holy Knights saw him doing so,they understood that they've to do the same and,at Credo's sign they surrounded the enemy.

While the Knights were fighting Dante, Credo ran to His Holiness to ascertain how he was doing.  
But when he saw the face of His Holiness covered in blood, Credo thought the worse.

" _No,no,NO!_ ", Credo yelled.

That scream drew Dante's attention on him,who headed towards him. But,in that moment, a Holy Knight stand in the way of Dante to protect his captain; but it was totally useless. Dante killed the Knight without thinking twice. The death body of the Knight hit Credo's sister who was rushing at him, making her fall to the ground.

Credo saw that scene.

" _Oh,no! Kyrie!_ ", Credo yelled in his head.

He wanted to help his little sister but,at the same time,he had to help His Holiness. In that time lapse of few seconds, Credo didn't know what do. Or help his sister or help the pope. But, fortunately, Nero engage in a battle against Dante to protect Kyrie, leaving Credo the time to order to the Knights to take the pope's body away.

" _I will return with help. You stall him until then!_ ", Credo yelled at Nero while he was bringing his sister out of church.

But at the same time, Credo was really worried about Nero. After all,Dante was able to defeat all the Holy Knights who faced him.

" _Please, Nero. Take care._ ", Credo thought.

Once outside, Kyrie was really worried about her boyfriend.

" _Credo,we have to do something for helping Nero._ "

Credo knew what could really would help Nero in that moment,and that was his sword.

" _Kyrie,go to the Order's armory. There's a huge black case with our simbol on it. Bring it to Nero. He will know what do with it._ ", Credo ordered to his sister.

He would have never gotten his sister involved in that situation,but he hadn't choice.

" _What will you do in the meanwhile?_ ", Kyrie asked a bit scared and a bit worried.

" _I have to call more Knights as much as possible for helping him._ "

After that Kyrie and Credo went to carry out their relative tasks.

"Hold on,Nero.", Credo thought while he was running to the headquarters.

\---

  
When Credo returned to Nero,it was all over. Nero somehow managed to keep under control his guest,but he ran away before the Holy Knights' return.

But, at the same time, Credo was totally astonished to see how the battle between Nero and Dante had reduced the church. The pew were totally destroyed and the sacred statue of Sparda was totally defaced.

" _What a mess._ ", Credo thought to himself.

But he didn't say anything to Nero,but he limited himself to glare at him for a moment.  
But then Credo realised that maybe the battle was really hard for Nero and maybe he hadn't choice.

In the meanwhile, Kyrie was bringing Nero's sword case to him. When Nero saw Kyrie bringing it,he stopped her.

" _You brought this here for me?_ ",Nero asked gently at Kyrie.

" _Credo requested. She yearns for your touch._ ",Kyrie replied smiling at him.

" _Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for._ ",Nero said, taking the case.

While Nero was assembling the Red Queen Credo talk to him about his new mission.

" _You have to go to Fortuna Castle. As soon as possible to capture that man._ "

" _Fortuna Castle,huh?_ ", Nero repeated, revving his sword.

" _That's what the witnesses said._ ", Credo added.

" _Guy just came from hell,he's gotta hit up a couple of tourist sites._ ", Nero said making fun of the man in red.

But that attitude annoyed Credo a lot,who yelled at him angrily.

" _You jest so light in a time of crisis?!_ "

Nero didn't expect that kind of tone from Credo and he was really bothered because of that.  
From his part,Credo didn't want to reply in such harsh way to Nero,but he couldn't hide his worry any longer. After all,he was the captain of the Holy Knights and he had all the responsibilities for that accident.

" _You must capture him!_ ", Credo ordered Nero.

" _Trust me. I'll get it done._ ",Nero replied a bit bothered.

After all,Nero had a score to seetle with the man in red.

But while Nero and Credo were arguing,Kyrie stepped in the conversation because she was worried about Nero's health.

" _Please be careful. You still haven't recovered._ ",Kyrie said worried to Nero.

But Nero heartened her,but while he was doing so Credo stepped in.

" _I must return to the headquarters and report._ "

As soon as Credo finished his phrase, a tremor shook the earth.

" _We have to go outside!_ ", Credo ordered.

Nero and Kyrie follow him outside in a hurry.

Once outside,though,they saw a terrible scene. Some of the citizens had been attacked by the demons.

Nero tried to cover Kyrie's view with his body,but unfortunately it was too late. Kyrie saw a man killed by one of the demons.  
In that moment,Nero realised he had to impede that Kyrie saw other death.

" _Credo...take care of Kyrie._ "

Then Nero revved the Red Queen fully.

" _I got this!_ "

After that words, Nero threw himself onto the demons, fighting them.

Credo and Kyrie,in the meanwhile, were helping the citizens to evacuate.  
But Credo were really worried about Nero and, having no choice, he tried to comfort him with words,in his own way.

"Report back as soon as you can and be _careful!_ "

But Nero already knew that and he replied bothered at Credo.

" _I got it already!_ "

After that, Credo left Nero at his business and,with Kyrie, he went away.

" _I'm sorry to leave this to you,Nero. But I have no choice._ ", Credo thought while he was evacuating the citizens.

\---

  
As soon as Kyrie and Credo finished to take cover the citizens,they head towards the headquarters.

" _What did happen to Nero? Will he be safe?_ ",Kyrie asked worried at his brother.

Credo didn't know what happened to him,but for sure that demons weren't enough to kill Nero.

" _Nero is a tough-skinned guy. Of course,he's safe._ "

" _I hope so._ ",Kyrie replied worried.

In that moment Credo stopped to walk and he turned to his little sister.  
He didn't stand to see her so sad,and to hearten her, Credo put his hands on Kyrie's shoulders, looking serious in her eyes.

" _Kyrie...Trust me. Nero will be back. Very soon._ "

"Are you sure?",Kyrie asked trying to become less worried.

In that moment, Credo understood the only thing that would have comforted his little sister would have been a spontaneous reaction; and so,he showed her a smile which hadn't appeared on his face for years.

" _Sure._ "

That smile heartened Kyrie who was happy to see her brother's smile once again.  
But that smile lasted only a moment.

" _Now,we have to hurry._ "

After that, Credo and Kyrie went to the headquarters.

" _I really hope Nero is safe._ ", Credo thought.

\---

  
Once in the headquarters, Credo brought his sister in one of the room he used as a bedroom.

" _Kyrie, I have to do a more important thing. Wait for me,here._ ", Credo said with his serious tone.

But Kyrie obeyed and she saw his brother left.

\---

  
Credo went in the room where His Holiness' body was brought.  
He knew perfectly what His Holiness was and Credo was waiting for his awaken.  
All of a sudden, Sanctus' body began to move in the grip of convulsions.  
Credo,in that moment,was a bit scared. He didn't know what do. It was the first time such a thing happen.

But as soon as His Holiness' body stopped moving, he reopened his eyes.

" _You have awakened._ ", Credo said serious.

His Holiness looked around and he saw Credo next to him.

" _Credo..._ ", Sanctus replied with trembling voice.

" _My men are chasing after Dante. It's just a question of time and he will be in our hands._ ", Credo said informing him.

" _So he came to us._ ", His Holiness replied.

In that moment,while Credo was talking with Sanctus, Agnus appeared behind Credo.

" _Your Holiness!....You look magnificent._ ",Agnus said approaching him.

But Credo stopped him, putting between them. That attitude annoyed Agnus a lot.

" _You sent that cocky kid Nero to find Dante?!_ ",Agnus said angry.

But Credo replied without getting agitated.

" _Our priority is Dante's capture. It doesn't matter who do it._ "

That words irritated even more Agnus who started to yelled at him,but his stutter impeded him to talk fluently with Credo.

" _Credo..._ ", His Holiness said.

" _Yes, Your Holiness._ ", Credo replied paying attention at Sanctus' words.

" _Gather everyone. I must ease their minds on this matter._ "

" _Of course._ ", Credo replied closing his eyes.

After that he left,if not before bumping into Agnus' gaze. A gaze full of hate which for a moment froze Credo's blood; but he didn't show that feeling and he went ahead, leaving the room.

\---

  
After gathering everyone in the meeting room, Credo explain the situation so far.

As soon as he had finished,Agnus showed up yelling Credo's name.

" _Credo! You knew it all along!_ "

But Credo didn't stand Agnus' manners.

" _How dare you raise your voice in presence of Your Holiness!_ ", Credo replied bothered.

" _That arrogant kid posseses d-d-d..._ "

The rage made difficult Agnus' speech,but somehow he finished his phrase.

" _...Demonic power!_ "

Credo knew a little the truth about Nero but he didn't want to say it to a man like Agnus.

" _Absurd!_ ", Credo replied trying to hide the truth.

"Absurd?!",Agnus repeated angrily. " _Don't play me a fool! He resurrected Yamato!_ "

Credo couldn't believe that Nero as such power but,at the same time,he he didn't show his surprise because he wanted to protect Nero, in his own way.  
But that attitude made Agnus more angry and he yelled at him.

" _It's all your fault! It's your responsibility! It's..._ "

But His Holiness stepped in, because he was sick of that pathetic scene.

" _Credo... Can you apprehend this boy?_ "

When Credo heard that words,for a moment,he was like frozen. Why such a request and why exactly to him. But,maybe he found a way out.

" _If that his your wish... Thought who will then track Dante?_ "

Credo hoped that no one would take such a responsibility but he was wrong. Gloria stepped in, saying she would have taken care of Dante. And after her leaving, His Holiness patted Credo's hand.

" _Now Credo, find us Nero and the Yamato and bring them back to me._ "

In that moment, Credo knew he hadn't choice except obey the orders.

" _As you wish, Your Holiness._ "

After that he left. As soon as he was in a place where no one could hear him, Credo thumped the wall.

" _Dammit! Nero what the hell have you done?!_ ", Credo thought.

He didn't want to fight Nero especially because,for Credo, Nero was like a little brother.

" _Why? Why exactly me?!_ ", Credo thought trying to find a way out. But, unfortunately, there wasn't. He had to fight Nero.

\---

  
Before seeking Nero, Credo had to keep,at least, Kyrie in safe. So he went to her.

When Kyrie saw his brother,she noticed that he was more serious than usual.

" _What's wrong?_ ", Kyrie asked worried.

" _Kyrie. You must stay here. On no account you have to leave this room._ ", Credo replied serious and shining a bit of rage.

Kyrie had never seen her brother behaving like this. Something of really bad had to be happened.

" _Please, Credo. Tell me the truth. What's going on?_ "

But Credo couldn't tell her the truth because it would have killed her.

" _I'm sorry, Kyrie. I can't._ "

After that Credo left, leaving Kyrie totally astonished.

" _Credo..._ ", Kyrie thought really worried.

" _I'm sorry, Kyrie. But I don't want you to hate me for the rest of your life for what I'm about to do._ ", Credo thought.

\---

  
When Credo was about to leave the headquarters,he bumped into Nero who was surprised to see him.  
But Nero saw something different in Credo. He was glaring at him.

" _That's a look you shoot at your enemy._ "

But Credo didn't reply. Nero had never seen Credo behaving like this.

" _What_ _the_ _?_ ", Nero thought.

But he wanted,at least,an answer.

" _Okay. Well then let me ask you this. What is the Order after and who the hell is Dante?_ "

While Nero was asking this to Credo,he tried once again to find a way out because really he didn't want to fight him. But,once again, there was no choice and he unsheated his sword.

" _You don't demand answers from me!_ ", Credo yelled trying to hit Nero with his sword.

Nero couldn't believe at Credo's behave.

" _What the hell is going on?!_ ", Nero thought, trying to avoid Credo's blows.

But when Credo was about to hit him in the face, Nero used his Devil Bringer to stop the attack.

And when Credo saw Nero's right arm, he had no more doubt about Nero's demonic powers.

" _You possess the power of a demon..._ "

Nero didn't want to use his Devil Bringer and neither he wanted to hurt Credo.

" _Back down! I don't want to hurt you._ "

" _Hurt me?!_ ", Credo yelled. " _You don't get it, do you?_ "

In that moment Credo released his demonic powers and surrounded with a bright yellow energy, Credo turned into a demon.  
At that point,was clear for both of them that they had to fight until one of them wasn't defeated.

" _I'm sorry, Nero. I hate do this to you and to Kyrie but I've a mission to accomplish. I hope you two will forgive me._ ", Credo thought while he was about to begin his fight with Nero.

The fight was really hard because both were trying to hold back their powers. But Credo understood that Nero was improved.

" _Nero...Is that possible you became stronger than me?_ ", Credo thought ready to use all his demonic energy.

And he did it.But,despite this, Credo wasn't able to defeat Nero.  
Credo knew he was about to being defeat, but a part of him was happy of that because that meant he hadn't to kill Nero while another part of him wanted to fight Nero to prove he was still the stronger between them you.  
But Nero defeated him. Forcing him to return human.

" _No. Not yet! I'm not finished!",_ Credo yelled standing up to fight Nero again.  
For him,now,was a battle in name of honour, because he didn't want to be defeat by his pupil, despite he was became more stronger.

But Credo realised too late that between their strength there was an abyss and he was defeat once again.

" _C'mon Credo,stop it. You can't defeat me._ ", Nero thought,approaching him.

But,in that moment, Kyrie showed up, yelling. That scream drew Nero and Credo's attention at her.

" _Kyrie?_ "

Both Credo and Nero were surprised to see her in a place like this.

But Kyrie saw Nero's Devil Bringer and she thought the worse. Nero tried to explain the situation but before he could so,Agnus showed up, making her a hostage.

" _Agnus!_ ", Credo yelled his name while,with difficult,he was approaching him.

" _How you dare use my sister! Let her go!_ "

But Agnus was waiting for that situation for a long time. He really wanted to make Credo pay for every time he treated him like a dog.

" _Your Holiness predicted your defeat. And so he ordered that your sister be utilized._ "

When Credo heard that words,he realised in no time that he was used as a puppet in Sanctus' hands. All the things he was forced to do were just a passing fancy of a man who didn't care about anything and anybody.

But when Credo tried to safe his sister, Agnus turned into his demonic form bringing Kyrie with him.

In that moment Nero got mad and he wanted some damned answers from Credo but, unfortunately,he didn't know what reply. The only thing he did was turn into his demonic form and fly away.

\---

  
Credo wasn't able to stay in his demonic form because of the wounds received in his battle against Nero;and he landed,turning human,in place next to the headquarters where no one could see him.

" _What a fool! I allowed them to use me and my family!_ ", Credo yelled,thumping the ground.

" _But I made them pay for this! Nero, Kyrie. Hold on! I will safe both of you!_ "

But, unfortunately, he fainted shortly after saying that words because of the wounds.

\---

  
When Credo regained consciousness, he didn't waste time and he turned into his demonic form and he flew to the Savior. He knew that to active it, Sanctus needed a Sparda's kin. And after what he saw in their battle, Credo didn't have doubt about Nero's origins. He understood that somehow he was a relative of Sparda.

" _Please, Nero. Hold on! I'm almost there._ "

But when Credo reached them,it was too late. The Savior had already absorb Kyrie and it was about to do the same with Nero.

" _No!_ "

Credo swooped down on Sanctus, injuring him.

" _Nero! Run!_ ", Credo yelled.

But he didn't noticed that Sanctus was still alive and he was stabbed by him with the Yamato.

" _You betrayed us._ ", Sanctus said trying to pull out the Yamato from Credo.  
But he didn't allow it. Credo knew that the only thing left to do for him,was impede the use of the Yamato; and,for doing so, he tried to block it in his body.  
But Sanctus didn't think twice and he pushed the Yamato deeper in Credo's abdomen, forcing him to slacken off.  
As soon as the Yamato was free of Credo's grip, Sanctus pulled it out. Leaving Credo fell to the ground. But Dante saved him before he could hit it.

\---

Credo was semiconscious while he was watching Nero being absorbed in the Savior.

" _Nero...Kyrie...I'm sorry..._ ", Credo thought.

He tried his best to protect his family but he wasn't able to do so. He was the older one,it was his duty protect them but he was too weak for doing it. And realising that,he asked for Dante's help, despite he hated doing it.

" _Please...honor one last request...safe them... Kyrie...and...Nero..._ "

After that words, Credo's body shone of a bright yellow energy, disappearing in dust.  
That was the price he had to pay for had his human body turned into a demon one due to a mysterious ceremony called "Ascension's ceremony".

THE END


End file.
